Benitora's Image Change
by Glitter Mafia
Summary: Benitora decides he needs a new look...poor Kakashi


**Benitora's Image Change**

_Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, it makes us sad._

_Story Quote: "Spandex is very flattering to my manly form."_

Chapter 1: First Change

It was 7 o'clock in the morning. Kakashi was still sound asleep but Benitora Ramen was standing in front of the bathroom mirror.

" I need an image change," he muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Kakashi woke up to a completely empty house. He had a brief conflict within himself as he tried to decide weather he should be worried or thankful that Beni wasn't there. He settled for thankful as he made himself a cup of coffee. Ten minutes later there was a loud knock at the door.

" My eternal Rival, how are you this glorious morning?" shouted Gai gallantly. The spandex clad ninja all but pranced into the kitchen. Kakashi was about the to kick him out (it was far too early in the morning for this) when he realized something. This ninja was far too short to be Gai. Gai also did not have white hair.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Kakashi asked warily.

"Kakashi, I find that spandex is very flattering to my manly form." Beni said in a perfect imitation of Gai.

Kakashi's eye twitched as he thought up the worst possible forms of torture for the young boy.

"You have exactly thirty seconds to change before I break your knee caps, burn all of your _Full Metal Alchemist _manga, and stick you full of kunai. ONE!"

"NO! Not my _Full Metal Alchemist _manga!" screeched Beni as he ran to his room.

"I'm going to murder Gai!" Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

Chapter 2: Cigarettes

On the second day of Kakashi's week off he was awoken at noon (he slept in and stayed up late) by a knock on the door. He groggily got out of bed to and answered the door in his flannel pajamas with is mask pulled up.

" Mr. Hatake are you the guardian of Benitora Ramen?" asked a police ninja. Almost automatically Kakashi's heart went to his throat.

"Is he O.K.?" he asked quickly.

"Oh….of course. He attempted to by some illegal propaganda this morning. We had to detain him.," replied the police ninja.

"What was he trying to buy?" growled Kakashi, already planning out how he was going to murder the kid.

"Cigarettes…Wait sir!!" Stop!" the police ninja yelled as he chased after the running copy Nin.

That night Benitora had nightmares about cigarettes and avoided Asuma for the rest of the week.

Chapter 3: Day Three

On the third day of Kakashi's time off when he woke up Beni was gone. He enjoyed a rather pleasantly uneventful day. That was until Benitora returned boasting a hair cut in which the left side of his face was covered by his bangs. Kakashi told him to go get his hair out of his face or he would convince Tsunadae to assign the boy and S ranch mission. Benitora walked away and returned ten minutes later, back to normal. But he looked rather glum.

Chapter 4: Day Five

On the fifth day free of missions, Kakashi didn't see Beni at all. It was Genma who spotted the boy jogging happily down the road. Beni spotted Genma also. As the boy got closer the proctor realized that the young jounin was wearing his headband backwards. He was also carrying a needle between his teeth. Beni gave a quick wave and a silly grin then continued on.

"This is going to end badly," muttered Genma to himself as he walked into the store. Twenty minutes later he walked back out of the store and was greeted by a loud scream. The scream, of course, belonged to Benitora.

"I knew it," Genma growled as he ran toward the screaming boy.

Chapter 5: Whatever

At seven o'clock that evening, Kakashi walked into the kitchen to get some supper. He was greeted by a younger version of himself. Benitora was sitting at the table in his typical jounin dress, with his headband sitting at an angle over his right eye.

"If your going to copy me you should be wearing a mask," muttered Kakashi. 'This kid is hopeless', he thought to himself.

"oh, I'm not trying to copy you, big brother. I just had an accident. Genma must be genius. How does he run with that needle in his mouth, anyway? I guess I'm going to have to be boring for a while," Benitora mumbled, depressed. He then stalked off toward his room.

Kakashi plopped down in his seat and said: " I don't know whether to be relieved or insulted."

_Berty: Angie I think I'm having an epiphany!_

_Angie: What about?_

_Berty: I know how to kill the Mysterious Ramen Bowl Thrower!_

_Angie: How?_

_Berty: I'm going to -BLAM (gets hit in the head by ramen bowl)_

_MRBT: Mwahahahah evil laugh_

_Berty: Oh look at the white light_

_Angie: Don't go towards it Berty!_

_(Berty faints)_

_Angie: Berty i told you not to go towards the light_


End file.
